elite_forcefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:OfficialBrandonF/Lab Rats: Elite Force (Reboot Series; Season 2)
This season will consist of 22 episodes. It will possibly air in 2019. The premiere episode is The Rise of Zekiel, while the finale episode is A Shattered Past. Unlike the previous season, this season will have two 11-episode arcs. Synopsis After the defeat of the shapeshifters and Zekiel goes into hiding, the Elite Force and the peaceful city celebrates. However, figures from the team's pasts (including Brandon's) will be put into play as Zekiel will return with a new weapon to fight the Elite Force... a weapon that they thought that they had destroyed for good. Confirmed Plot Points * Zekiel will form an alliance of supervillains in War, while the Elite Force will bring in some "unexpected" allies in the same episode. *A number of characters from Mighty Med and Lab Rats will appear from War and after the episode. * Zekiel's true identity will be revealed in Episode #209. Episodes Zekiel Arc * The Rise of Zekiel (201) - 2019? * War (210/211) - 2019? (MID-SEASON FINALE) Marcus-Alpha Arc * A Shattered Past (221/222) - 2019/2020? (SEASON FINALE) Cast Main Cast * Bradley Steven Perry as Kaz * William Brent as Chase Davenport * Jake Short as Oliver * Paris Berelc as Skylar Storm * Kelli Berglund as Bree Davenport * Brandon Frangipani as Himself (unless in Recurring Cast) and Future Brandon/Zekiel Recurring Cast * Hal Sparks as Donald Davenport * Jeremy Kent Jackson as Douglas Davenport * Booboo Stewart as Roman * Ryan Potter as Riker * Fivel Stewart as Reese * Devan Leos as Alan Diaz * Mike Beaver as Nelson Gonzalez/Optimo * Carlos Lacámara as Horace Diaz * Tyrel Jackson Williams as Leo Dooley * TBA as Zekiel ** Michael Dorn as Zekiel (voice; uncredited) Special Returning Cast * Mateus Ward as Marcus Davenport ("A Shattered Past") * Graham Shiels as Victor Krane ("War") * Cole Ewing as Sebastian ("War" to Unknown Episode) * Jilon VanOver as Tecton ("War") * James Ryen as Megahertz ("War") * Morgan Benoit (in-suit actor) and David Sobolov (voice; uncredited) as The Annihilator (due to time travel changes in Season 1) ("War") * Chase Austin as Experion ("War") * John J. Joseph as Mort (Unknown Episode) * Jamie Denbo as Bridget/Mr. Terror (Unknown Episode) * Scott Connors as Soul Slayer (Unknown Episode) * David Mattey as Slaughter Master (Unknown Episode) * Marcus Gimatti as Sonic Shriek (Unknown Episode) * Damion Poitier as The Incapacitator (formerly deceased) ("War") * Max Charles as Spin ("War" to Unknown Episode) * Brandon-Salgado Telis as Bob ("War" to Unknown Episode) * Emery Kelly as Logan ("War" to Unknown Episode) * Ashley Argota as Taylor ("War" to Unknown Episode) * Spencer Boldman as Adam Davenport ("War"; appearances later unconfirmed) * Jessalyn Wanlim as Giselle Vickers ("War") Trivia NOTE: This info is fan-made. Please do not take this seriously. *Zekiel is confirmed to be Future Brandon, instead of being Thaddeus Krane (which was a fan theory). Marcus-Alpha Voice (Soundcloud) https://soundcloud.com/user-103912099/marcus-alpha-voice Category:Blog posts